


metanoia.

by Sapnapsketchers



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Dreamnotfound - Ship, Eventual Happiness, Fluff, M/M, Pining, drem x gogy, gog has a dog, idkwhattoputfortags, sadness in beginning but don’t worry, they will eventually be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapnapsketchers/pseuds/Sapnapsketchers
Summary: "𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺."~~~~~~~A Dream x George fanfiction. George has feelings for Dream, but will he reciprocate them? If they were to date, would it ruin their relationship as friends?As George and Dream learn more about each other, they learn more about life and its many experiences.((There will be sadness and longing in the beginning, but eventually it will get fluffy and sweet, I promise))((The chapters will be short at first but eventually I'm hoping they'll get longer))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/George - Relationship, clay | dream/george
Kudos: 45





	1. Thoughts

George sat at his computer, bothered and thinking to himself. He had just finished recording a video with Dream. Shaking his thoughts out of his head and resting his hand under his chin, he logged onto Twitter and looked at random tweets. Finding nothing interesting him, he turned his computer off and decided to have a snack, as he usually did after recording. He groaned as he got up, muscles sore from sitting in his chair. Stretching, he walked to his kitchen. Feeling too tired to cook something warm, George halfheartedly poured himself a bowl of milk and Fruit Loops. Grabbing his bowl, he sat down at his dining room table and began to eat. The spoon felt cold in his hand, and the chilled milk made him shiver, but he didn't care. He didn't care about the Fruit Loops absorbing the milk, making little popping sounds, he didn't care about the milk he spilled on the table when he lifted his spoon up too quickly, he didn't care about anything right now. He was too lost in thought to care about anything.

George finished his bowl of cereal, still thinking. Not bothering to put his bowl in the sink or clean up the milk he spilled, he got up from the table and walked into the living room. He sat down on his couch, letting himself sink into the comfort of the plush fabric. Head in his hands, tears started to slip out of his eyes and drip down his face, onto his grey shirt.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ he thought to himself, tears now streaming down his face at a steady pace. _"I miss him so much, but I shouldn't. I just got done talking to him."_ George started to sniffle. _"Maybe I just need some rest."_

Too tired to get up, he reached for the blanket he always kept on an armrest of the couch. Grabbing it, he delicately wrapped it around himself and let the soft fabric embrace him. Slowly, his eyes began to close and he drifted off to sleep, snuggled up in his blanket.

_"Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow."_


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George can’t stop thinking of someone...

George sat up, rubbing his eyes. _What time was it? Where was he?_ Reaching around for his phone, he realized he was on his couch and he had left his phone in his bedroom. Groaning softly, he pulled the blanket off and folded it sloppily, placing it back on the couch arm . George trudged to his bedroom, eyes half-lidded. Picking his phone up off his desk, he checked the time. _2:37 am. Sh*t._ There was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep, but he couldn't do much at this hour.

Realizing he hadn't bathed the day before, he decided to take a bath. Grabbing his towel and a clean outfit, he walked into the bathroom and turned the lights and bathtub water on. Waiting for the tub to fill up, he placed his hands onto the sink counter and gazed at his reflection. Staring into the mirror, he barely recognized himself. His eyes were puffy, and his hair was messy...

_"Oh well. None of that matters anyway."_

Drying his hair with his towel, George felt clean and fresh; yet mentally he still had a thick fog covering his mind.

 _"I just can't stop thinking about him... his bright green eyes, his messy blond hair, his smile that's so easy to get lost in."_  
  
George snapped himself out of his trance and slammed his fist down on the sink counter, causing the walls to shake and the soap to fall onto the floor. Curling into a ball, he rocked back and forth, head between his knees. He felt delirious from the screaming inside his mind. Waves of pain washed over him like he was chained to the bottom of the ocean, drowning in agony and a hopeless feeling of love.

He stayed there for what felt like an eternity, not wanting to ever get up; but he couldn't stay there forever. Sighing to himself, George got up and dragged himself into bed, letting sleep softly wrap him in its arms once again. As he gradually relaxed and let his eyes flutter, there was only one thought in his mind.

_"I can't keep thinking of Dream like this."_


	3. Hope?

George yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone from his nightstand and checked the time. _9:45 am... and a new message from Dream?_ Rubbing his eyes, George got out from under the covers and opened his messages. Dream had sent him a GIF of their Minecraft characters dancing. George shook his head and smiled to himself. _"How come you're up so early? Isn't it like 4 there?"_ he sent back. _"couldn't sleep, I wanted to play bedwars"_ Dream responded. George sent back a thumbs down emoji and got left on read. Rolling his eyes, he put his phone down and got dressed.

The smell of breakfast wafted throughout the house as George cooked himself easy-over eggs with bacon. Humming to himself as he cooked, he thought about Dream and his breakdown last night. _"I wonder why I'm not sad right now. Maybe it's because I cried it all out last night."_ George plated his food and grabbed a fork. Stabbing at the strips of bacon, he ate quickly, being very hungry.

Putting all his dishes in the dishwasher and making sure to include the bowl he left on the counter last night, George headed to his room, stopping along the way to pet his dog who was still eating her breakfast. George then sat down at his desk and turned his computer on. He opened Minecraft and started to play solo bedwars, mumbling to himself angrily whenever he died.

An hour later, George was already bored and decided to lay in his bed and scroll through Tik Tok on his phone. Finding a cute video of a puppy chasing its own tail, he laughed to himself a bit. It reminded him of his own dog, who was currently laying in her bed sleeping. Swiping to the next video, his laugh quickly stopped. It was an edit of him and Dream, and it was obvious the creator shipped them. George sighed and put his head in his hands. All his thoughts from yesterday were coming back.

_"I wish I didn't feel this way towards Dream. He and and I are just friends. He lives hours away. He's not into guys. He doesn't even know I'm into guys. He would never like me... and aren't I older than him? I always act like a little brother towards him."_

George scrolled through more videos and grumbled to himself. He knew it wasn't good or smart to have romantic feelings for Dream. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle the pain he felt whenever they recorded together forever. He thought back to when his feelings first started to bloom, a month before.

Dream was on a voice call with him, laughing and making fun of George for always calling him Dream, even off camera. George retorted that he had never seen a face to associate with Dream's real name, only his Minecraft character and username. Dream was silent for a few seconds, then told George to check his phone. George opened his text messages, and froze in shock. It was a picture of Dream's face. He was smiling in a funny way, and his eyes were sparkling. George felt a blush spread across his face, but tried to play it cool. "Um, nice, uh, nice face you've got there, Dream," he said, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. Dream chuckled softly. "You like it?" George gritted his teeth in embarrassment. "Yes, it's nice." 

George shook his head and got up. Thinking back to that call made his heart feel like it was flying out of his chest. He couldn't resist opening his photos and looking at Dream's face again, though. _"He's just so cute."_ Putting his phone back in his pocket, George brushed his hair back with his hand and went back to his computer to play more Minecraft. It wasn't like he had anything else to do; today was his day off and his dog was still sleeping. Looking through his friendslist on Discord, he saw that Badboyhalo was active. Maybe Bad would play with him. George sent him a message asking to play, and surprisingly, Bad messaged back right away and accepted.

Half an hour later, George and Bad were playing a more relaxed, toned-down version of speedrunner vs. hunter. Suddenly, an idea popped into George's head. Maybe he could talk to Bad about how he felt towards Dream. He was always understanding and never judged George for anything. George thought about it for a second, then called Bad, who picked up right away.

"Hey George, what's up?"  
_“Hi, Darryl...”_

**Author's Note:**

> any comments would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
